Face to Face
Part 1 Andrew continues his work on the new Zord; the Sonic Streaker. He also informs Mack that he'll be the one piloting. Flurious contacts Moltor to see what his fiery brother is up to. Rose, Dax and Mack head out to London, where they'll meet up with Professor Ryan. The professor is an expect at languages and codes, so they hope he'll be able to read the Parchment. Moltor orders his prisoner, Tyzonn, to go with Bullox to steal the Parchment from the Rangers. Professor Ryan is reading over the Parchment when. . . Tyzonn arrives, attacks them and steal the document. The Rangers morph and go after him, but when they find him, Bullox joins the party. The Blue and Pink Rangers battle Bullox, while the Red Ranger goes after Tyzonn. Tyzonn and the Red Ranger fight for the Parchment. During the fight though, the document ends up being torn at the corner, with Tyzonn possessing the majority of it, and the Red Ranger the corner. Tyzonn and Bullox manage to escape, leaving the Rangers with only a corner of the Parchment. After Professor Ryan is able to translate a couple of the symbols on the corner parchment, Andrew is certain that it leads to the next Jewel of the Corona Aurora. Later on, Dax scans a piece of a broken crystal that Tyzonn dropped during his battle with Mack, but there's not Jewel Signature to it. Mack wonders why the crystal is so important to Tyzonn. He also begins to think that Tyzonn is not as evil as the other monsters they've fought. The alarm sounds, alerting the Rangers to Bullox and Tyzonn showing up in the city. Tyzonn becomes angry with Bullox for causing so much destruction, and not waiting for the innocent citizens to leave. The Rangers show up and help get the rest of the people to safety. When Tyzonn tries to help a woman, the Yellow Ranger thinks he attack her instead. She uses the Transtek Armor to blast Tyzonn. Mack acts like he's going to hand over the corner piece, but then has the Black and Pink Ranger fire their Drive Scopes at Bullox, tying him up in cables. Mack goes after Tyzonn in the forest. He tries to get him to realize that he is not his enemy. Meanwhile, the others are fighting off a group of Lava Lizards. The Blue Ranger finished off the lizards with the Drill Blaster, but Bullox attacks and overwhelms them again. After Mack explains that the Parchment leads to a Jewel of the Corona, Tyzonn realizes that if Moltor gains the full power of the crown, it will bring devastation to more worlds. Tyzonn returns to the city before Bullox has a chance to finish the others off. He explains that he will no longer do Moltor's bidding. Moltor then shows up and battles Tyzonn. As Moltor fires a blast at Tyzonn, Mack jumps in and saves the alien from the full power of the blast. The Red Ranger battles Moltor, while the other Rangers continue to face off against Bullox. After saving Tyzonn from another full powered blast, now from Bullox, the Red Ranger and Tyzonn retreat. Back in the forest, Mack bandages a wound that Tyzonn suffered during his fight with Moltor. To make amends for the harm he has done, Tyzonn give the Parchment back to Mack. When the two pieces are put back next to each other, they repair themselves. Moltor and Bullox are hot on Mack and Tyzonn's trail. The others are looking for Mack as well. When they see drops of Tyzonn's alien blood, they fear that Mack may be in serious danger. As Mack and Tyzonn start making their way back to the base, they are cut off by a group of Lava Lizards. Part 2 While fighting the Lava Lizards, Tyzonn uses his ability to turn into Mercury to his advantage. Meanwhile Mack uses his strength to finish off the lava freaks. Mack tries to figure out exactly what Tyzonn is, so he turns his Tracker Off and asks Tyzonn to tell him the whole story. Back at the mansion, while the others search for Mack in the base, Andrew speaks to Spencer about his worry about Mack and never knowing what he'll do next. But Spencer assures him that Mack will be fine. Tyzonn explains to Mack that he came to Earth for his own personal quest. But that quest was cut short when he ran into Moltor. When Tyzonn refused to join Moltor's army, the lava villain blasted the Mercurian. Moltor then smashed the Crystal Tyzonn wore on his wrist. . . and then transformed him into the reptilian beast. The only way he would turn him back, is if Tyzonn did as Moltor commanded. Mack tells his new friend that with the technology they have back at the base, he's sure they can find a way to change him back. After a Lava Lizard updates Moltor on Tyzonn and Mack, the evil overlord prepares Bullox and his new Lava Dactyls. Mack and Tyzonn show up at the base, but the other Rangers are apprehensive about allowing Tyzonn in. The alien apologizes for the wrong he's done, and Mack says that they can trust Tyzonn. As the team and Tyzonn begin going over the Parchment, Tyzonn pours his glass of lemonade over the document. The critic acid in the lemonade then reveals the longitude and latitude location of the Touru Diamond. The team arrives at the mountain, only to discover the diamond is in a lava pit. Before they can get it, Bullox shows up. The Rangers Morph into action and take on the Lava Lizards Bullox called for. Tyzonn takes on Bullox by himself. The Red Ranger joins Tyzonn, and together they both attack Bullox, knocking him down a notch. But Bullox is right back up and orders the Lava Dactyls to go get the Touru Diamond. Red Ranger calls for the Sonic Streaker and begins taking out the flying beasts. The others use the Drill Blaster to take Bullox down, but Moltor is ready and brings him back bigger than ever. The Red Ranger flies the Sonic Streaker into the Lava Pit. Tyzonn is lowered down and is successful in retrieving the Touru Diamond. The others are trying their best to hold off Bullox with the Super DriveMax Megazord, but it's no use. The Red Rangers joins in the fight, and the team then brings all the Zords together to form the DriveMax Ultrazord. The balance of power has shifted, now the Rangers are the stronger ones. The team uses the Ultrazord's flying fire blast to take down Bullox for good. Back at the base, Tyzonn give Andrew the Touru Diamond. The Jewel then shrinks to a much smaller size. Mr. Hartford then places it in a safe area with the first Jewel. Sentinel Knight appears to the group and tells the Rangers he is quite pleased with their progress. They ask the Knight if there's anything he can do to help Tyzonn. The Knight explains that while he can't help, the Jewels do have the power to grant miracles. The two Jewels release their magic on Tyzonn and return him to his human form. Tyzonn thanks Mack, Andrew and Spencer for their help, but he must return to his quest. Andrew tries to persuade him to stay and help them. But the alien warrior must return to his own quest, but not before. . . Mack gives him the crystal, now fully restored, thanks to the technological wonder of glue. Tyzonn thanks Mack for repair his crystal, and wishes them luck in their quest. Mack wishes Tyzonn the same for his, and the Mercurian set out to return to his journey.